


skala

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: “Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, bagaimana kau mengukur rasa sakitnya?”“Aduh! Se—sebelas! Dan demi Hades, jangan lakukan itu!”[untuk#ResumeTheDraftkategori original]





	skala

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Percy Jackson and the Olympians dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya merupakan properti intelektual milik Rick Riordan.
> 
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya ambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>   * Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan sebagai entri dalam challenge **#ResumeTheDraft** kategori original.
> 
>   * _Canon divergence._ Latar belakang waktu tidak dispesifikasi, namun ini terjadi setelah The Last Olympian. Anggap saja kejadian di serial Heroes of Olympus tidak terjadi.
> 
> 

> 
>  

 

 _Sakit_.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Lebih sakit dari luka yang pernah dideritanya selama ini. Padahal Nico di Angelo sudah mengalami beberapa kecelakaan yang lumayan parah sebelumnya. Tapi, semuanya tidak sebanding dengan ini.

“Tahan dulu, Nico.” Will Solace melumurkan semacam cairan kehijauan ke permukaan kulit bahu belakangnya. Atau lebih tepatnya di bagian atas tubuhnya. Nico tidak pernah merasa nyaman, tidak memakai pakaian di depan orang lain. Tapi, ia tidak punya pilihan. Toh, ia masih memakai celana. Bukannya ini berhubungan.

 _Demi Hades, apa yang barusan Solace lumurkan ke kulitku?_ Nico meringis, menahan sakit.

“Obat ini akan mendesis di atas kulitmu yang luka. Rasanya akan menyakitkan, tapi obat ini yang terbaik untuk menetralkan asam Myrmekes.” Will meletakkan wadah berisi obatnya dan memeriksa bagian tubuh yang lain. Ia memejamkan mata dan meraba kaki Nico.

Nico merintih.

Will membuka mata dan menatap Nico. “Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, bagaimana kau mengukur rasa sakitnya?”

Sembari mengatakan itu, Will menekan mata kakinya. _Demi Hades!_ Nico nyaris menendang wajah Will. Rasanya tidak hanya sakit, tapi sakit sekali.

“Aduh! Se—“ Nico berusaha menjauhkan kakinya. “—sebelas! Dan demi Hades, jangan lakukan itu!”

Will menyunggingkan cengirannya. Ia meraih kaki kanan Nico dengan lembut. Ia membuka sebotol salep dan mengoleskannya di permukaan kulit dari lutut ke pergelangan kaki Nico. Meskipun sudah berusaha melakukannya dengan lembut, Nico merintih. Permukaan kulitnya tidak hanya terasa perih, tapi ia juga yakin bahwa beberapa tulang di dalamnya remuk.

“Kakimu patah dan kulitmu iritasi,” kata Will seolah dapat membaca pikirannya. “Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk kira-kira seminggu.”

Nico tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk meringis kesakitan.

“Untung aku menemukanmu lebih cepat. Sekarang istirahatlah.” Will memberesi obat dan segala macam perlengkapan kedokterannya. Ia menepuk tangan Nico pelan saat ia bangkit dari tempat ia duduk merawat putra Hades itu. “Apapun yang sudah kau lakukan sampai mendapat luka ini, jangan lakukan lagi. Cepat sembuh.”

Nico menggumamkan hanya sesuatu sebagai jawaban. _Jangan lakukan apapun yang bisa menyebabkan luka ini,_ begitu kata Will. Oh ya, jelas. Jatuh dari tebing karena mengintip-intip memang salah satunya. Ia tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Bukan karena patah kaki dan iritasi kulit ini, tapi karena ada luka yang lebih menyakitkan.

Luka yang tidak bisa dilihat dan mungkin bahkan tidak bisa disembuhkan. Bahkan oleh Penyembuh sekalipun.

 

***

 

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

Nico memiringkan tubuhnya dan pura-pura menirukan gerak napas orang yang sedang terlelap tidur. Suara yang berasal dari balik pintu itu berhenti sejenak, menanti jawaban. Tapi bibir Nico terkunci dan matanya terpejam rapat-rapat, seolah dengan begitu ia tidak akan bisa mendengar apapun.

“Nico?” Ada ketukan ringan. Orang yang berdiri di luar sana belum menyerah. Nico menarik selimutnya semakin ke atas, menahan keinginan untuk membuka pintu.

“Nico sedang istirahat, Percy.”

Mata Nico mendadak terbuka. Ada suara lain menimbrung. Suara Will Solace, laki-laki dari kabin Apollo yang kemarin menangani lukanya. _Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?_

“Bolehkah aku menengoknya?” Suara Percy terdengar lagi.

“Oh, kurasa dia sedang tidur. Aku memberinya obat lagi tadi. Ia harus banyak istirahat.”

 _Will berbohong._ Entah untuk alasan apa Will Solace berbohong. Will memang memberi dosis obat lagi tadi pagi, tapi samasekali bukan obat yang menimbulkan efek mengantuk. Nico tahu, karena Will sendiri yang mengatakannya.

Ada nada kekecewaan terdengar dari suara Percy. “Oh, baiklah. Aku akan melihatnya nanti. Terima kasih, Will.”

“Sama-sama.”

Dan suara keduanya hilang. Nico menatap pintu kayu yang membisu. Percy sudah pergi. Ia tidak memaksa masuk. Nico menghela napas. Tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau kecewa.

 

***

 

“Aduh!”

Will malah menyeringai saat menekankan perban putih dengan tumbukan obat yang kelihatannya seperti lumpur dengan bau menyengat ke permukaan kakinya. Nico menyipit benci pada Will. Laki-laki itu tampaknya menikmati untuk menyiksa Nico dengan sok berperan sebagai dokter. Nico bersumpah bau obat-obatan itu membuat dirinya seperti tunawisma yang tidak mandi selama beberapa minggu.

“Aduh!” Ia merintih lagi. Will akhirnya membalut kaki ber-'bumbu' Nico dengan perban. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum.

“Kau tahu, rasanya bisa sepuluh kali lipat lebih menyakitkan jika kau ke dokter manusia,” katanya, sembari sibuk berkutat dengan perban. “Mereka bisa menusukkan besi penyangga ke dalam kakimu untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya.”

Nico membulatkan mata.

“Hah, tentu saja bagi Putra Apollo, hanya butuh beberapa ramuan dan bakat untuk menyembuhkan luka semacam ini.” Will mencibir. Ia menyimpulkan ikatan perbannya sekali lagi sebelum terlihat puas dengan dirinya sendiri. “Oke, sekarang menghadap tembok.”

Nico mencebikkan bibir. Andai saja dia lebih berhati-hati, tentu tidak akan berakhir diperintah-perintah dokter gadungan ini. Will menyibakkan kaos hitam Nico dan meraba kulit punggungnya. Sentuhan itu, anehnya terasa nyaman. Tangan Will lembut dan dingin.

“Sudah hampir sembuh,” komentarnya. Ia membuka toples berisi obatnya dan meratakan isinya di permukaan kulit Nico yang warnanya mulai berubah menjadi merah memudar. Nico mendesah, rasanya sangat enak. Dingin.

Hanya butuh limabelas menit perawatan. Setelah semuanya selesai, Will memberesi barang-barangnya. Nico masih duduk di atas tempat tidur, mengamati gerak-gerik anak Apollo itu.

“Aku ingin tanya sesuatu.” Ia membuka suara.

Will yang memunggunginya, masih sibuk menutup botol dan toples obatnya. “Oh ya, tanya apa?”

Nico menyipit, lalu dengan nada menyindir ia berkata, “Kau tidak akan memberiku obat tidur seperti kemarin?”

Semua barang-barang Will sudah rapi dalam tasnya. Meskipun begitu dirinya tidak berbalik. Ia terlihat seolah masih sibuk merapikan ini-itu. Tapi toh, ia tak menghindari sindiran yang dilontarkan Nico. “Tidak perlu. Yang kemarin itu untuk keadaan darurat. Kupikir kau ingin sendiri dulu?”

Nada di akhir kalimatnya naik, seolah balik bertanya. Nico mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti. “Apa maksudmu?”

Will menarik napas panjang, sebelum menjawab. Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu tanpa menoleh. Saat tangannya memegang kenop, ia berkata pelan. Namun, tidak cukup pelan hingga Nico tak bisa mendengarnya.

“Bukan kebetulan, aku begitu cepat menemukanmu saat kau jatuh.”

Dan begitu saja. Pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan Nico bertanya-tanya.

 

***

 

“Dimana Will Solace?”

Itulah sapaan yang diterima Michael Yew saat masuk ke kabin Nico di Angelo pagi ini. Michael mengerucutkan bibir.

“Pagi juga, Bocah Hantu.” Ia membawa tas yang sama dengan yang dibawa Will. “Dia ada urusan pagi ini.”

Nico mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam. _Urusan?_ Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun lebih lanjut. Ia diam saja saat Michael mengoles obat pada lukanya (padahal jika Will yang melakukannya, Nico menjerit-jerit). Ia juga diam saja saat Michael mengoceh soal ramuan dan pengaruhnya pada luka di punggung Nico (ia sungguh senang obat Will menyembuhkan luka di sana lebih cepat, sehingga ia tidak perlu membuka baju agar Michael bisa merawatnya). Sang putra Hades itu sempurna mengabaikan Michael.

“Oke, selesai.” Tampaknya Michael sendiri juga lega, bahwa sebentar lagi ia bisa keluar dari kabin bernuansa kuburan ini. Nico mendadak tersadar. Ia melihat bahwa Michael telah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Ia seharusnya mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi yang dipikirkannya hanyalah—

“Kemana si Solace pergi?”

Michael tampak terkejut. Ia berhenti menggulung perban dan mengangkat alis. “Dia tidak pergi. Aku cuma bilang dia ada urusan.”

“Iya, tapi urusan apa?” Nico merengut, jengkel.

“Aku tidak tahu. Memang aku Ibunya?” Michael mengatakannya tanpa nada sinis, sehingga kedengarannya malah justru seperti lelucon yang buruk. Ia memasukkan gulungan perban ke dalam tas dan mulai membereskan berbagai botol obatnya. Sampai gerakannya berhenti mendadak, seolah ia baru ingat sesuatu. Nico memperhatikan dari sudut mata. “Dia kelihatan aneh, akhir-akhir ini.”

“Solace? Aneh bagaimana?”

Michael mengangkat bahu, kembali pada barang-barang kedokterannya. “Aneh saja. Dia kelihatan berbeda.” Tangannya menata isi tas. “Setidaknya, itu yang kami rasakan sebagai saudaranya.”

Nico tidak tahu harus merespon apa, jadi dia diam saja. Michael menepuk tasnya dengan mantap lalu bangkit berdiri. “Oke, kurasa kau sudah hapal apa yang akan kukatakan, jadi aku tidak perlu memberitahumu lagi. Pokoknya, ingat nasihat Will.”

“Terima kasih, Yew.” Nico membalas setengah tidak sadar. Michael tersenyum lalu keluar dari kabin tigabelas.

 

***

 

Teknisnya, duduk di meja kabin lain saat jam makan adalah ilegal. Hanya ada satu orang yang melanggar peraturan ini dan hanya dia yang pernah melakukannya. Dulu, Annabeth Chase nekat menghampiri meja kabin Poseidon untuk membicarakan misi dengan Percy Jackson. Dan tidak ada yang berani protes. Mungkin karena ini berkaitan dengan misi.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

Mendadak, Nico membayangkan bagaimana menjadi Percy Jackson untuk kira-kira lima detik pertama sebelum ada jentikan jari menyadarkannya.

“Halo?”

Dengan idiot, Nico mengerjap. Dan wajah Will memasuki area pandangnya. Terlalu dekat malah. Kulit wajahnya yang kecoklatan dengan mata biru memukau, memenuhi penglihatan Nico. Sampai sang putra Hades sadar lalu mendorongnya menjauh.

“Jangan dekat-dekat,” katanya panik, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Will mengangkat alis. Nico berdehem, sembari melirik kanan-kiri. Tampaknya semua tenang-tenang saja. Tidak ada mata ingin tahu yang mempertanyakan kehadiran putra Apollo di meja kabin Hades. “Kenapa kau ke mejaku?” Ia mendesiskan pertanyaan, masih tidak mau melihat pada Will.

Will tertawa pelan. “Karena Chiron pikir kau butuh teman.” Ia mengangkat bahu. “Jangan tersinggung, tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang keberatan saat ternyata aku yang kebagian tugas menjadi teman makan siangmu.”

Nico mendengus. “Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.”

“Oke, oke, Raja Kegelapan,” sahut Will. “Aku cuma menjalankan tugas, tahu. Lagipula aku ‘kan Penyembuhmu, aku berhak melihat perkembangan kesehatanmu dari dekat.”

 _Puh._ Nico menggigit rotinya. Will kebal dengan segala pertunjukan emosi ~~berbau penolakan~~ Nico, sehingga yang ada dia malah tetap melontarkan lelucon garing atau sekedar bercerita tentang apapun untuk mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Meskipun Nico tampak tidak acuh, ia sebenarnya mendengarkan. Belum pernah ada yang begitu tertarik untuk berbagi dengan Nico seperti ini. Will bercerita karena ia memang ingin bercerita. Bukan karena Nico memaksa atau memintanya. Ia melakukannya dengan sukarela. Dan Nico diam-diam menghargai usahanya membangun pertemanan. Mungkin—

“Nico!”

Kepala Nico dan Will terdongak bersamaan saat mendengar suara itu. Di hadapan mereka, Percy Jackson berdiri dengan Riptide di tangan. Di belakangnya, sesosok gadis berambut pirang dikuncir, mengenakan baju zirah, tersenyum lebar pada Nico.

“Kau sudah baikan?” Percy bertanya dengan kasual sembari menganalisa Nico dengan teliti untuk memastikan. “Kudengar apa yang terjadi padamu. Kemarin dulu aku mencoba menengok, tapi saat aku ke kabinmu, kau tidur. Aku tidak ingin menganggu.”

“Aku baik, Percy.” Nico menjawab dengan kikuk. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada rotinya. “Sudah lebih baik.”

“Syukurlah.” Annabeth ikut menimpali. Di luar keinginannya, tubuh Nico menegang. “Kami khawatir sekali. Kami tidak melihatmu, padahal kami bisa saja menolongmu.”

“Tenanglah kalian, Nico ada di tangan orang yang tepat.” Will menyahut. Ia menepuk bahu Nico pelan. “Dia sembuh dengan cukup cepat. Kalian tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun.”

Kelegaan nampak mewarnai wajah Percy. Ia tersenyum. “Kau tahu, jika kalian butuh sesuatu, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu.”

“Apa yang mungkin kubutuhkan darimu?”

Kalimat itu keluar tanpa sempat dipikirkan Nico terlebih dahulu. Untuk sesaat, ketiga orang di sekitarnya terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Untungnya Nico cepat menguasai diri lagi, lalu menyambung kalimatnya dengan seringaian (yang ia harap) bersahabat.

“Maksudku, aku punya Will di sini.” Ia menelengkan kepala ke arah sang putra Apollo. “Aku oke, Percy. Makasih.”

“Baiklah jika begitu,” kata Percy masih sedikit tidak yakin. Ia melihat ke arah Annabeth sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, “Kalian keberatan jika kami bergabung?”

Kali ini, sebelum Nico sempat bicara, Will mewakili. “Uh, sebenarnya ini waktunya Nico mengganti perban. Dan dia harus minum obat juga. Kami baru akan kembali ke kabin tigabelas, yah—“

Annabeth mengangguk penuh pengertian. Ia merangkul lengan Percy. “Kami mengerti, Will.” Ia melemparkan pandangan pada Nico. “Semoga cepat sembuh, Nico.”

Nico menggumamkan sesuatu dengan senyum terpaksa di wajahnya, sebelum digiring dengan tergesa-gesa oleh Will. Ia tidak pernah suka disentuh seseorang, tapi untuk kasus ini—ia akan memberikan apapun agar Will cepat menyeretnya keluar dari ‘medan pertempuran’.

 

***

 

Siapa yang mengira bahwa kejadian sederhana yang terjadi saat waktu makan siang ternyata begitu menguras tenaga Nico? Setelah Will dan dirinya kembali ke kabin, sang putra Apollo itu dengan sigap melakukan tindakan medisnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama Will bekerja, seolah ada perjanjian tidak tertulis bahwa apa yang baru terjadi tidak boleh dibicarakan. Nico biasanya menikmati kesunyian, tapi kali ini keheningan yang ada terasa berat. Will tengah memberesi peralatannya saat Nico berdehem pelan, menarik perhatiannya.

“Um, terima kasih,” ujarnya kikuk. “Untuk yang tadi.”

Will menelengkan kepala, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. “Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian. Tapi, aku tidak ingin proses penyembuhanmu melambat karena…” Will tampak ragu, sebelum menambahkan dengan pelan. “…hal-hal emosional.”

Nico tidak membalas dengan ketus atau menggertak karena tebakan Will benar. Alih-alih menghindar, ia malah tersenyum tipis—gestur yang perlu diapresiasi. “Aku tidak bisa meminta lebih dari itu, Solace.”

Will menarik napas. “Kau bisa membicarakan apapun denganku, kau tahu?”

Kurang dari sedetik, Nico kembali ke mode aku-tidak-punya-perasaan. Ia mengerutkan dahi begitu dalam, sehingga alisnya bertaut ke tengah. “Aku tidak punya apapun untuk dibicarakan.”

Ada kilasan kekecewaan melintas di wajah Will, tapi ia toh membalas dengan lembut. “Aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku tidak akan menghakimimu, Nico.”

“Dan apa maksudnya itu?” Nico memiringkan tubuh, menghadap sang putra Apollo yang sekarang berdiri tepat di belakang pintu. Tangan Will tergerak untuk membenahi rambutnya, ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia menarik napas.

“Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya.” Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Will. Matanya lurus memandang Nico da nada seulas senyum sedih di wajahnya. Sedih—? Sesederhana itu dan Nico mengerti apa maksudnya.

Terbelalak kaget, ia nyaris terlonjak dari tempat tidur. Mulut Nico terbuka. “Apa–maksudmu—kau—kau _juga_?“

"Jika yang kau maksud dengan 'kau juga' adalah bahwa aku juga memiliki ketertarikan pada laki-laki, jawabannya iya," jawab Will diiringi tawa ringan. “Semua saudaraku tahu aku panseksual. Aku menyukai pria semudah aku menyukai wanita. Aku tidak mementingkan gender, Nico, karena esensi perasaan sayang bukanlah tentang _siapa_ yang kau cintai, tetapi _apa_ yang membuatmu mencintai mereka.

"Stigma tentang orientasi seksual selain heteroseksual biasanya memang membuat orang mengalami kepanikan bahkan untuk mereka yang _queer_ sekalipun. Karena meskipun di jaman sekarang hal itu sudah diakui dan diketahui orang banyak, masih ada yang berpikir bahwa hal itu tidak lazim. Keterkejutan itu akan selalu ada. Aku tidak akan mengajarimu soal siapa yang harus kau sukai, Nico. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan tidak bisa ditahan. Tapi kau juga tidak boleh menghukum dirimu sendiri atas perasaanmu." Will mengakhiri nasihat kecilnya dengan menutup tas peralatannya lalu berdiri.

"Trims," kata Nico dengan canggung. Sang putra Apollo tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah. Jangan lupa minum obatmu, aku akan kembali lagi besok."

Dengan itu, Will melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari kabin tigabelas. Nico terduduk di ranjangnya, menatap kakinya yang terbalut untuk waktu yang lama.

 

***

 

"Kurasa aku gay."

Annabeth Chase adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang selalu tampak stabil entah dalam emosi maupun perilaku. Kepala konselor kabin Athena itu sangat jarang terlihat kikuk, ia selalu penuh keyakinan. Namun, ketika Nico menghampirinya saat menjelang latihan pagi, gadis itu tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan balok kayu yang tengah disusunnya.

"Oh, oke..." Annabeth berkedip, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Nico nyengir menyadari sang putri Athena kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku dulu sekali pernah naksir Percy." Mata abu-abu sewarna badai milik Annabeth membulat. " _Tapi, tidak lama!_ Aku sudah tidak naksir dia lagi. Aku hanya berpikir, kurasa kau harus tahu. Aku merasa sedikit aneh berada di sekitar kalian tapi bukan karena aku membencimu atau apa, Annabeth. Aku hanya–entahlah, tidak mengerti tentang romantisme dan sebagainya, jadi aku merasa canggung."

Annabeth membuka mulut seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mengurungkannya. Keragu-raguannya mendadak seperti pemicu yang memecahkan bendungan Nico.

"Hari ketika aku cedera adalah hari di mana aku tanpa sengaja memergoki kalian berdua–" Annabeth terpekik. "– _aku tidak bermaksud!_ Aku hanya ada di tempat yang salah dan di waktu yang salah! Aku mendengar kalian berbicara dan aku tanpa sengaja melihat kalian berciuman–" Annabeth mendesiskan _Nico!_ sambil melihat ke sekitar dengan wajah memerah. "–lalu aku sadar bahwa aku tidak cemburu padamu karena kau mencium Percy, Annabeth.

"Aku iri karena Percy begitu perhatian padamu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang menyayangiku sebegitu besar." Nico menghela napas lalu memandang Annabeth. "Maafkan aku, Annabeth."

Setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa malu karena diintip Nico saat sedang melumat bibir kekasihnya di tengah Permainan Menangkap Bendera, logika mulai berjalan di kepala Annabeth. Ia mendekati Nico dan dengan cepat menarik sang putra Hades ke pelukannya, membuat Nico tersentak kaget. Annabeth memeluk seperti tengah bertempur, tidak memberikan orang yang dipeluknya kesempatan untuk kabur.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, kau tidak salah apapun," bisik Annabeth pelan. "Kami sungguh khawatir padamu, terutama Percy. Ia merasa sejak," Annabeth tampak ragu sejenak. "sejak Bianca, ia selalu merasa bertanggung jawab atas dirimu. Kau sudah seperti adiknya, Nico."

Mendengar nama kakaknya, Nico tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukan.

"Percy akan selalu mengkhawatirkanmu, ia akan selalu memperhatikanmu karena begitulah wataknya," lanjut Annabeth lagi. "Kita memang tidak dekat, Nico. Sejujurnya kau sedikit menakutkan bagiku, tapi mungkin kita bisa mulai menjadi kawan? Kau tahu, aku juga khawatir saat mendengar kau kecelakaan."

Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa detik, sebelum saling melepaskan diri. Sungguh ajaib bahwa tidak ada blasteran lain yang bersilang jalan dengan mereka pagi ini.

"Trims, Annabeth." Nico tersenyum sekali lagi. Annabeth tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih dan rapi.

"Mau membantuku?"

Kaki Nico masih terasa sakit, tapi ia mengangguk dan mendapati dirinya antusias menghabiskan waktu dengan sang putri Athena.

 

***

 

Annabeth-lah yang membantu Nico berjalan ke area meja kabin saat jam makan siang. Nico tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, karena mengobrol dengan Annabeth ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Gadis itu sungguh-sungguh tahu segalanya. Ia menceritakan proyek-proyek arsitektur yang ingin dikerjakannya saat sudah mendapat gelar nanti. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana dirinya bercita-cita memanfaatkan kemampuannya demi Perkemahan Blasteran.

"Oh, hai, Percy, Will." Cerita Annabeth mendadak terpotong saat mereka hampir sampai di meja kabin Hades. Will dan Percy duduk di sana dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Nico mengangkat alis dan memilih memandang Will, tapi ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum datar.

"Kau tidak ada di kabin saat aku ingin mengecek kondisi kakimu," katanya tanpa basa-basi.

Nico mengedikkan bahu. "Aku merasa lebih baik, jadi aku keluar dan membantu Annabeth."

"Kau hanya menontonku, Nico," sela Annabeth mengingatkan, sambil memanuver Nico untuk duduk. Kepada Will dan Percy, ia menambahkan. "Aku tidak akan membuat keadaannya lebih buruk. Lagipula, Nico tahu cara menjaga diri."

"Yah, baguslah kalau begitu," tukas Will, bangkit dan beranjak untuk pergi. "Aku hanya khawatir. Senang mengetahui aku tidak perlu melakukannya."

Entah mengapa, tangan Nico terjulur untuk meraih lengan Will, menahannya. "Hei, kukira kau mau duduk denganku? Kau 'kan Penyembuhku. Aku mungkin merasa lebih baik, tapi siapa tahu?"

Will balik memandang dengan aneh saat Nico berusaha memproyeksikan ekspresi _kumohon-bantu-aku-dan-jangan-biarkan-aku-duduk-sendirian-bersama-mereka_ sekuat tenaga agar Will mengerti.

Will menghela napas lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Nico, alih-alih di sebelah Percy seperti sebelumnya. Annabeth mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah sang putra Poseidon, berhadapan dengan Nico.

 _Makan siang tidak pernah terasa seaneh ini,_ pikir Nico saat Annabeth melemparkan argumen mengenai sistem pertahanan Perkemahan Blasteran terhadap para monster untuk memecahkan suasana canggung dan Will ikut angkat bicara.

 

***

 

Will dan Nico tidak banyak bicara. Nico langsung menempatkan diri untuk dosis perawatan hariannya dan Will dengan cekatan mulai bekerja. Nico tidak berusaha mencari bahan obrolan tapi berada dalam jarak dekat dengan si putra Apollo tanpa membicarakan apapun, sungguh terasa aneh. Ada ketegangan di udara dan Nico tidak terlalu menyukainya. Will masih menyentuhnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, dan Nico bisa merasakan kemampuan penyembuhan Will mulai bekerja. Nico curiga bahwa Will sengaja mencoba mempercepat perawatan hari itu agar dirinya tidak perlu berlama-lama dengan Nico.

Dan, _wow_ , memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat Nico kesal tanpa alasan.

“Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, bagaimana kau mengukur rasa sakitnya?”

Nico memikirkan pertanyaan itu sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. Ia meneliti wajah Will yang masih tampak mengeras seolah Nico keluar kabin tanpa izin, masih sangat menganggunya. Tapi, Nico bukan anak umur tujuh tahun yang harus diawasi terus-menerus.

"Lima," sahutnya pendek.

"Apa?" Kepala Will tersentak mendengarnya, kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung. "Kau yakin? Kupikir kau akan merasakan rasa sakit yang paling minimum. Aku yakin sudah melakukan hal yang benar."

Nico memutar bola mata. "Mungkin kau tidak sejago yang kau pikirkan."

"Aku Penyembuh terbaik yang bisa kau dapatkan di sekitar sini," balas Will, masih menekan-nekan kaki Nico.

"Kuragukan itu karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain di sekitar sini," tukas Nico dengan datar.

Di luar dugaannya, Will tertawa. Nico merasakan ujung bibirnya tertarik, nyaris membentuk senyuman. Tawa Will sangat menular.

"Tapi, serius," Will mengerutkan dahi. "kau yakin rasa sakitnya di level lima?"

"Entahlah, kurasa aku terlalu narsistik jadi saat kau mengabaikanku, ego-ku ikut terluka." Nico mendengus. Will mendongak dan mengerjap.

"Apa?" Nico mendadak merasa malu mendengar kalimat kacangan yang baru keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku cuma sedang berpikir, sejak kapan kau dan Annabeth nongkrong bareng?"

Will tidak terlihat memaksa atau apa. Ia terlihat begitu tulus ingin tahu. Nico sesungguhnya tahu bahwa sang putra Apollo benar-benar peduli padanya. Dan hari-hari selama ia cedera dan Will merawatnya, seperti menyegel persahabatan aneh yang terjalin di antara mereka.

Maka, Nico bercerita. Ia membeberkan segalanya. Mengapa Nico terlihat bersama Annabeth saat itu. Dan alurnya terus mundur: tentang alasan bagaimana ia bisa kecelakaan, tentang bagaimana ia kebingungan kenapa bisa membenci sekaligus mengagumi Percy, tentang semuanya. Will tekun mendengarkan, tidak menyela sedikitpun dan ia tidak menghakimi saat Nico sendiri merasa sangat bodoh pernah bertindak picik. Will bahkan sangat suportif saat Nico bilang bahwa dirinya tetap harus bicara pada Percy pada satu titik demi ketenangan hatinya sendiri.

Demi Hades, rasanya sungguh amat sangat aneh bisa curhat dengan orang lain sebebas ini. Namun juga sangat melegakan.

"Dengan resiko terdengar sangat picisan," mulai Will. "aku mau bilang kalau kau sangat dewasa, Nico."

Nico samasekali _tidak_ tersipu sangat mendengarnya.

"Aku kagum kau bisa mengenali tindakan yang kau pikir 'picik' dan berusaha memperbaiki diri. Tidak banyak orang bisa melakukannya." Will tersenyum. Lalu mendadak ia tertawa kecil. "Aku akui, dibandingkan dirimu, aku merasa tidak bangga sudah mengancam Percy saat kami sama-sama mencarimu."

"Kau mengancam Percy?" Nico menyadari bahwa menyebut nama Percy sekarang tidak membawa efek apapun. "Kenapa?"

"Untuk bilang kalau dia seharusnya tidak perlu terganggu jika kau tidak mau menemuinya. Dan sebagai Penyembuhmu, aku berhak menghormati keputusan pasienku."

"Itu ancaman?" Nico mengernyitkan dahi, mengabaikan perasaan asing yang mendadak menjalar saat mendengar bahwa Will begitu protektif pada dirinya.

Will tertawa, memiliki sedikit kesadaran untuk merasa malu. "Bukan, bagian mengancamnya adalah saat aku bilang aku bisa membuatnya diare selama seminggu jika dia masih nekat melanggar garis batas yang sudah diatur oleh pasienku."

Nico tertawa. "Kau gila."

Tapi Will tidak terlihat mendengarkan. Ia hanya menatap Nico, seolah takjub.

"Ada apa?"

Will tersenyum lebar. "Aku membuatmu tertawa."

Nico _SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TERSIPU MALU, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK._

"Oh, tutup mulutmu!" tukasnya lalu memalingkan wajah. Will tidak cukup kejam untuk terus menggodanya jadi ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia mulai membereskan peralatannya, lalu berhenti seperti tengah teringat akan sesuatu.

Ditepuknya lutut Nico, membuat sang putra Hades kembali memandang sang putra Apollo.

"Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, bagaimana kau mengukur rasa sakitnya sekarang?”

Nico terdiam, untuk sesaat hanya bisa memandang cengiran lebar di wajah serupa personifikasi matahari di hadapannya. Namun, ia tidak ragu untuk membalas dengan mantap.

"Nol." Nico tidak kaget saat menyadari ia bersungguh-sungguh memaknainya. "Rasa sakitnya di skala nol."

 

 

• **fin •**

 

 

 

 

 

_**b o n u s :** _

Will meraih tangan Nico dan membuat Nico mengerutkan dahi. Tapi wajah Will yang tersenyum masih tetap bersinar. Nico merasakan pipinya makin memerah terbakar rasa malu, saat ia sadar dirinya tidak ingin menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Will.

"Kau sadar kalau aku naksir berat padamu sejak kau sampai di Perkemahan?"

Jika sebelumnya, wajah Nico terbakar rasa malu, sekarang wajah Nico adalah neraka.

"A-apa?" Nico tergagap. Will tidak mampu menahan senyum.

"Aku. Naksir. Kau. Nico di Angelo." Ia mengeja, lalu meremas tangan Nico sekali. "Aku boleh 'kan tetap naksir padamu?"

Nico memutar bola mata, seolah wajahnya tidak sewarna kepiting rebus.

"Demi Hades," gerutunya.

Seperti telah memprediksi jawaban Nico, senyum Will makin melebar. "Itu bukan 'tidak'."

Nico tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tapi, Will tidak membutuhkan kata-kata. Dan Nico bersyukur karenanya.

 

♥

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  **catatan asli di draft:** _halo!! selamat menyelesaikan fik starting wave saya ya! saya tidak keberatan ini mau diapa-apain sesuai selera kalian(?), pokoknya mari berkreasi bersama XD happy writing!! \o/_
> 
>  
> 
> Draft ini merupakan tulisan yang awalnya ingin saya ikut sertakan untuk TAKABUR Challenge (2016) milik Rindang dan Dhani. Saya tidak ingat kenapa ini tidak jadi saya setorkan (meskipun saya tetap mengikuti TAKABURC dengan fanfik starting wave dengan pairing Solangelo juga). Saat saya melihat ini, yang saya pikirkan hanyalah: "Kenapa kok tidak diselesaikan lalu dipublish saja!?" dan di sinilah kita :D
> 
> Saya juga sudah lama meninggalkan fandom PJO, tapi karena fandom ini pernah menjadi bagian terbesar dalam hidup saya sebagai author fanfiksi, draft untuk fandom ini juga lumayan banyak jumlahnya.
> 
> Saya sangat merindukan fandom yang menaungi saya saat masih baru menjadi penulis amatir :')
> 
> Jika kalian mengenal saya lewat fandom ini, semoga kalian berkenan membaca fanfiksi ini ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir, kudos dan review sangat dinanti ♡♡(人´ з `)


End file.
